Supernatural State:  A screen write
by SaaraBlitz
Summary: A crossover/parody screen write featuring the characters from both "Supernatural" and "Paranormal State".  A string of killings is terrorizing Carthridge, Missouri.  It's going to take help from the paranormal research society for Sam and Dean to kill it!


**Author's note: This is a crossover/parody screen write that one of my best friends and I wrote in our junior year for a class. So it's quite old. The shows (a couple of our favorite shows) "Supernatural" and "Paranormal State" just seem to fit so well together in a parody. Now, this was a couple years ago, so the writing isn't all that good. I've grown a lot in my writing style since then. I HAVE however revised it a little bit, and made a few changes here and there to the original screen write. Also, keep in mind, this is a SCREEN WRITE, so there are A LOT of details on camera angles, and shots etc. It will also, not be dived up by "chapters" but by "scenes". So that may become annoying to you as the reader. I apologize, but that's the way things go in the hard world of screen writing, so suck it up. **

**Now, I'd love to thank my best buddy, Nahal Hojatoleslami, (Whom I mention above) for working so hard with me on this. This screen write took a lot of hard work, time, and friendly arguments between us about what should happen. (Creative control is VERY hard to share!) But we did it Nahal! Hope we can finish it fully, and I'll even try to make that story board for it that I promised! Thanks again chickity!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, or any other characters (especially considering that Ryan and his team are real people-all though I DO wish I owned Ryan! Hahaha! XD), except for the ones that Nahal and I created along the way. **

**Now, without further ado… (I've always wanted to say that! lol) Here is the first scene to "Supernatural State"! **

* * *

><p>(Camera opens up onto a dark and foggy graveyard- the cliché kind that you see in horror movies. The place is Carthridge, Missouri, the time is now)<p>

(Far away shot of Sam and Dean walking through the tomb stones with flashlights exposed, and searching around the graveyard.)

Dean: Dude, how are sure this is what we think it is?

(Close up on Sam's face looking at Dean)

Sam: Well, it all adds up! I mean… the bodies, the missing workers… Think about it, Dean. It all makes sense.

(Camera simultaneously flashes to the PRS -Paranormal Research Society- team)

(Ryan and the team slowly walking -not knowing they're headed toward the Winchester brothers)

(Close up of Ryan's arm holding an EMF- Electro Magnetic Field- detector)

(Ryan holds out EMF reader in front of him.)

Ryan: Hey, Serge (Pronounced "Surge") you got the camera running on this?

Sergey: Yeah, dude. Hope we find something.

(EMF needle starts flicking frantically, and its lights blare.)

Josh: Hey! You for something, Rye?

Ryan: (Chuckles) Yeah, dude! The level of EMF in this area is off the charts!

(Team runs off in direction of raising EMF levels)

(Camera flashes back to Sam and Dean)

(Their EMF goes off in Dean's pocket, Dean pulls it out)

Dean: Dude! The freakin' EMF is acting up.

Sam: That's what happens when you use a homemade EMF!

(Dean gives Sam a glare)

Dean: C'mon let's just see if there's something here…

(They run off in the direction of growing EMF, unbeknownst to them, that they are getting closer to PRS)

(Camera flashes back to PRS)

(PRS spontaneously disperses, with all the members of the team holding their own EMFs; end up running in the same direction; screen/camera shows them and the Winchesters approaching)

(Camera opens up onto an open area in the graveyard)

(Sam and Dean stop running once they reach the open space)

(Ryan and his team enter the open area and see Sam and Dean)

(Both teams stare at one another for a few moments)

Dean: Are they ghosts? (He looks at Sam)

Ryan: Are YOU guys ghosts? (He says this with a mocking tone)

Dean: What the hell are you guys then? Vampires? Witches? I just gotta know if I need to sharpen some stakes or whatever. ( He mocks back)

(Ryan takes offense and glares)

Ryan: _We're _paranormal investigators. _We _have right to be here.

(Sam and Dean look at each other, rolling their eyes)

Dean: Son of a bitch! NOT AGAIN!

(Ryan frowns at him, then looks at his team)

Ryan: (pauses) Hey, guys? Where's Heather?

(There is a silent moment of distress in the atmosphere)

(Sam and Dean turn their heads frantically, along with the members of PRS)

(Opening title comes in)

*SUPERATURAL (Pentagram symbol here) STATE*

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Author's Note: Yes, I am going continue to bug you with quite a few authors' notes here and there. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the opening scene. I realize it was short, but that's how most are. I promise you, there will be a lot more to come, including the surprise return of someone who was in an earlier episode of "Supernatural". Seriously, it may surprise you… Hee hee *evil grin*<strong>

**So, PLEAAAASE review! And stay "supernatural"! Hahaha! XD (I crack me up…Not…) **


End file.
